1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high-pressure fuel reservoir for a common rail fuel injection system of an internal combustion engine, with a tubular base body which has a blind bore extending in the longitudinal direction and a number of connections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A high-pressure fuel reservoir of the type with which this invention is concerned is described, for example, in DE 195 48 611. In common rail injection systems, a high-pressure pump, possibly with the aid of a presupply pump, supplies the fuel to be injected from a tank to the central high-pressure fuel reservoir, which is referred to as the common rail. Fuel lines lead from the rail to the individual injectors which are associated with the cylinders of an internal combustion engine. The injectors are individually triggered by the engine electronics as a function of the operating parameters of the engine in order to inject fuel into a combustion chamber of the engine. The pressure production and the injection are decoupled from each other by the high-pressure fuel reservoir. During operation, very high pressures are produced in the high-pressure fuel reservoir, which is why very high demands are placed on the high-pressure-tightness of the high-pressure fuel reservoir.
The object of the invention is to embody a high-pressure fuel reservoir of the type described above so that the high-pressure-tightness is improved and the service life is extended. In addition, the high-pressure fuel reservoir according to the invention should be simple in design and inexpensive to manufacture.
In a high-pressure fuel reservoir for a common rail fuel injection system of an internal combustion engine, with a tubular base body which has a blind bore extending in the longitudinal direction and a number of connections, the above object is attained by a stopper or plug being disposed in the closed end of the blind bore. The stopper serves to seal off the geometry at the closed end of the blind bore, which geometry is produced by the drilling tool and is unfavorable with regard to high-pressure-tightness, from the section of the blind bore that is used to contain the fuel. This offers the advantage that the geometry at the closed end of the blind bore which is unfavorable with regard to high-pressure-tightness does not have to be mechanically finished. In addition, the stopper also offers flow engineering advantages which become apparent during operation of the high-pressure fuel reservoir.
One particular embodiment of the invention is characterized in that the blind bore has a smaller diameter at its closed end than in the section of the blind bore used to contain the fuel. Predrilling with a narrower drill diameter and then redrilling the blind bore with a greater diameter improves the surface quality of the blind bore. In addition, tool wear is minimized during production of a bore of this kind that is stepped at its closed end.
Another particular embodiment of the invention is characterized in that the stopper is spherical. With regard to its sealing action, the stopper can also be the shape of a circular cylinder, among others. When the stopper is inserted, though, the stopper can rotate or tilt in the blind bore. The spherical shape facilitates the insertion of the sphere, particularly in the case of a stepped blind bore.
Another particular embodiment of the invention is characterized in that the stopper is press-fitted into the closed end of the blind bore. It is also possible to fix the stopper, e.g. with the aid of a thread or a separate fixing device, in the closed end of the blind bore. Press-fitting offers the advantage over other methods that no additional separate parts are required and the manufacturing cost is low.
Another particular embodiment of the invention is characterized in that the open end of the blind bore is closed by means of a pressure sensor. This offers the advantage that no additional high-pressure seal is required for the pressure sensor. A stopper is no longer required for the open end of the blind bore.